Seven Nights at Leo's:Remastered
Seven Nights at Leo's:Remastered is a horror game created by TNZ Story It's 2018, and you (Randy Switz) have been hired to work at Leo's Safari Pizzeria as the new nightguard. With the guidance of iPhone Person, maybe, just maybe, you can survive a week here. Oh, who am I kidding? You'll definitely die. Gameplay Mechanics Monitor You can use your iPhone to access the cameras located around the building. Maintenance App You can back an animatronic into maintenance mode if they're close enough to your office, which sends them back to their start in location. It's downside is that it has a cool down period. It will not work on some animatronics Flashlight Your office is very dark. Although you can see the desk and monitor, your cant see the doorway, the vent, or any animatronics that were to come through either. You can use the flashlight to see the doorway/vent. It can also be used to temporarily stall animatronics. However, if you use it for too long, you'll need to recharge its batteries. Shut Vent If any animatronics were to come through the vent behind your door, you can shut it to prevent them from killing you. An error in the maintenance system prevents you from using it on animatronics inside the vent, so you will need to find other ways to send them away, depending on which animatronic it is. If the vent is closed for too long, you will run out of air, suffocate, and die. Wind Gears Randy is too fast for the maintenance to be used on him. If you want to send him away, you have to open the monitor, and "wind his gears", which slows him down and allows you to use maintenance on him. Bell You use this to send Gregory back to his starting location. You have to ring it for ten seconds to send him away, and you can only use it when he is close enough to you. Music Tape You must use this to get rid of Charlie and Elli. If you play it for too long, it'll reach it's end and you won't be able to use it for the rest of the night. Animatronics Leo the Lion Leo is the mascot of the restaurant, as well as the leader of the band. He is a yellow, bulky lion animatronic, with a wide, red mane. He wears a red tophat and bowtie, and also holds a microphone in his left hand. Leo's a fun loving lion by day, but when night falls, he's a brutal killing machine. Behavior Leo will go straight for the doorway, so you will need to shine a flashlight at him for a while to stun him, and then send him into maintenance. He is active on Night 1-6 Quotes "W-wanna plaaaay?" "Y'all having a g-g-ood time?" "Okay, you damn night guard! Get over here so I can thoroughly rip your spine out!" Zander the Zebra Zander is a black and white striped zebra animatroni, with a red electric guitar strapped around his shoulder. He is the guitarist of the band, who occasionally dances to the rhythm of the song being played. Behavior Zander moves fast and will either go through the doorway or vent, and you must put him into maintenance or simply close the vent, depending on which one he comes from. He is active on Nights 1, 2, 4, and 6. Quotes "Rock and roll!" "Totally radical!" Randy the Rhino Randy is a muscular, blue rhinoceros animatronic, with a green keyboard strapped around his neck. He is the pianist of the band. Behavior Randy will move slowly, and stealthily, attempting to hide in the shadows, out of view from the cameras. but when he gets to the hallway leading to your office, he goes really to your office very fast. Due to his speed, it is impossible to use maintenance mode on him, unless you use the gear mechanic, which slows him down and allows you to use maintenance on him. Gregory the Giraffe Gregory is a yellow and brown spotted animatronic giraffe, who wears a chef hat and an apron that says "EAT". He is the chef of the restaurant, and he has his own shack where you are able to order food. He had advanced recognition that can detect money amounts. Behavior Gregory will poke his head through the vent, and you must use the bell mechanic to send him back. It happens suddenly, so you have to stay sharp if you want to send him away in time. Charlie the Crocodile Charlie is a scaly, green crocodile, who wears a blue baseball cap backwards with a yellow T-shirt that says "Gamer Croc." He works at the arcade area, where he is programmed to give tips on games and has advanced recognition that allows him to exchange money for tokens. Behavior Charlie will stay low and out of sight. He uses the vents, and you have to soothe him with the music tape for eight seconds, and he will retreat. Elli the Elephant Elli is a violet and somewhat fat elephant, who wears a safari hat. she is the mascot of Elli's safari, where children go to listen to Elli's stories about her adventures in the jungle. She has over fifty stories programmed into her, so it's unlikely you'll hear the same story twice. Behavior Elli moves fast and goes through the doorway. She must be soothed with the music tape, and then put into maintenance mode. Blank Leo "Have you ever heard of the )?$ro(/)&?ks__bur---)$$&y\\zo &&!? inc...///dent? The monster that lurks at night... Stay far away from him" Blank Leo is a white version of Leo, with hollow insides and eyesockets. Not much is known about him. He seems to come and go, and there are multiple reported sightings of him, even outside the restaurant. He usually lay lifeless in a service room. Until Night 7, that is. Category:Games